1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to methods of fabricating converters and, more particularly, to methods of fabricating switched-capacitor Direct Current-to-Direct Current (DC-to-DC) converters.
2. Related Art
Switched power converters used in power supplies may include switched-inductor converters (SICs) and switched-capacitor converters (SCCs). The SICs may store energy in their inductors and convert a source of direct current (DC) from one voltage level into another voltage level. The SCCs may store energy in their capacitors and convert a source of direct current (DC) from one voltage level into another voltage level. The SICs may exhibit a wide operating range and a high efficiency. Thus, the SICs have been widely used in a high power device. However, there may be some limitations in employing the SICs in compact systems since inductors of the SICs occupy a relatively large area. In contrast, the SCCs may be suitable for low power systems having a compact size since capacitors of the SICs occupy a relatively small area as compared with the inductors of the SICs. Recently, the SCCs have been widely used in mobile systems due to their compact size and low electromagnetic interference. In general, when switching elements and capacitors are integrated in a single chip, there may be a limitation in increasing a capacitance value of the capacitors due to a limited area assigned for capacitors.